Dark Kiss
by Mayzie Lee
Summary: Kaum Werewolf membalas dendam mereka dengan melakukan pembantaian pada seluruh keluarga besar Werewolf Hunter. Namun sepertinya para Werewolf itu melewatkan 2 orang dari keluarga besar Werewolf Hunter tersebut. Oh Sehun dan Oh Baekhyun. [KaiHun or KrisHun?]


Tittle : Dark Kiss

Author : Kwon DaYoung

Rating : T (bisa berubah kapan saja)

Genre : Romance, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, Drama, Horror(?)

Length : Chaptered

Main cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan.

.

.

.

WARNING!

YAOI, BOYS LOVE, CRACK PAIR, TYPO(S)!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Author pov.

"Sehun-ah... bisa eomma minta tolong? Kau jenguk kakakmu di Forks ya. Ia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan." Pinta eomma Sehun. Ya, dia baru saja menerima kabar bahwa Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan. Sementara Baekhyun tinggal sendiri di Forks dengan alasan ingin menjaga warisan dari kakeknya.

"Eomma... Sehun ingin berlibur bersama teman-teman. Toh, eomma bisa pergi sendiri kan kesana?" rajuk Sehun sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Hhh..Eomma sudah kebal dengan aegyomu itu. Eomma sibuk, Hunnie-ah. Toh kau bisa mengajak beberapa temanmu berlibur di Forks."

"Nee~~~ berapa lama aku di sana?"

"Sampai liburan musim semi usai. Tenang saja, eomma akan menyusulmu kok."

Sehun pun dengan lemas berjalan ke kamarnya. Forks. Desa kecil di Amerika Serikat yang berdekatan dengan perbatasan antara Amerika Serikat dan Kanada. Di hutan daerah itulah mahluk seperti werewolf dan vampire hidup bebas .

Kakek Sehun adalah seorang pemburu werewolf yang sangat diharpkan di Forks. Sampai sang ketua klan werewolf pun membalas dendam mereka.

Para werewolf pun membantai keluarga besar Sehun. Karena semua keluarga besar Sehun memiliki kekuatan yang berpotensi besar untuk membunuh klan werewolf. Tapi mereka melewatkan dua orang kakak beradik yang saat itu dapat disembunyikan dengan baik. Oh Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun. Kerabat dari ayah Baekhyun dan Sehun pun memutuskan untuk menjadi wali mereka. Lee Sungmin. Orang yang sudah membesarkan Sehun dengan sepenuh hati.

Sehun termenung. Kini perasaannya campur aduk .Ia mengingat kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu saat pembantaian itu terjadi. Seseorang dengan badan yang tinggi, kulit yang dingin dan sangat pucat membawanya ke ruang bawah tanah kantor walikota. Dan di ruang bawah tanah itulah ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang sempat terpisah dengannya. Sehun tak mengenal orang yang telah menolongnya itu. Tapi yang ia tahu, orang itu telah menolongnya dari pembantaian keluarganya.

Sehun tidak yakin bisa mengajak teman-temannya ikut pergi menjenguk Baekhyun. Tapi eommanya mengatakan bahwa keadan Forks sudah tidak separah dulu. Tapi ia harap apa yang eommanya katakan itu benar.

Merasa pikirannya sudah kembali tenang, Sehun pun menghubungi Luha, Lay, dan Tao untuk memberitahukan keputusan tempat liburan mereka, Forks.

.

.

.

.

Foks, rumah keluarga besar Sehun dan Baekhyun. (Liburan Musim semi)

"Baekkie hyung... Aku merindukannmu~" Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk kakak kesayangannya yang sedang terabaring di salah satu kamar yang ada di rumah besar warisan dari kakek Sehun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Hunnie-ah.. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Ohya, kalian teman-teman Sehunnie ya? Kalian bisa istirahat di kamar lantai 2. Aku yakin kalian sangat lelah setelah perjalanan ke sini. Aku harus berbicara dengan Sehun sebentar." Jelas Baekhyun

"Ne, hyung." Ucap Luhan, Tao, dan Lay serantak.

Setelah ketiga sahabatnya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, air mata Sehun yang sejak tadi ia tahan pun turun.

"H-hyung.. ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa begini. Hiks...kalau kau benar-benar mengalami kecelakaan, hanya 3 hari pun kau bisa sembuh total. Tapi ini sudah 7 hari hyung...Ini ulah para werewolf itu kan?!" Tangisan Sehun pun pecah.

3 hari? Ya. Seorang Werewolf Hunter tidak seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya. Mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi jika yang melukai mereka adalah werewolf, butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jawab hyung!" Emosi Sehun kini sudah tak terkendali lagi.

Air mata Baekhyun pun turun. Tangannya yang tertempel jarum infus itu perlahan mengelus kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

"Sstt..uljima Hunnie-ah.. Kau benar. Para werewolf itu sepertinya mulai menyadari keberadaanku sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Saat Xiumin mengajakku party di danau yang ada di hutan. Tapi paman Danny dan Erick membantuku kok. Kau ingat mereka kan? Sahabat ayah." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lemah.

〰 Flashback on 〰

"Party di pinggir danau hutan?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti ucapan temannya.

"Iyaa.. Hanya sebuah party kecil di hari Jumat. Kau ikut ya.. Aku mohon Baekhyunnie~" Ujar laki-laki berpipi chubby yang dikenal dengan nama Xiumin.

"Hmm... ya..yaa aku ikut. Dan hentikan aegyomu itu Xiumin. Aku sebal melihatnya." Hardik Baekhyun dengan watadosnya.

"Yeaaayyy~ Baekkie ikut...!" Teriak Xiumin dengan senang.

Hutan adalah tempat yang paling dihindari oleh Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin para werewolf itu tahu keberadaannya. Atau nyawanya akan melayang seketika. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Xiumin mengajak sekitar 15 orang termasuk dirinya. Dan Xiumin adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ia tak mau mengecewakan Xiumin.

Party itu akan berlangsung sore sampai tengah malam. Seharusnya hari disaat party itu berlangsung, parawerewolf tidak memangsa mereka karena mereka sudah berburu 4 hari yang lalu. Tapi hutan tetaplah hutan. Tempat mahluk liar bergerak bebas. Setidaknya danau itu tidak jauh dari kota. Sehingga tidak terlalu banyak mahluk liar yang berada di situ.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun benar-benar pergi ke party tersebut. Sejak memikirkan para werewolf, tubuh Baekhyun menjadi lemas. Di sana dapat ia lihat beberapa anak sedang membuat barbeque dan menghangatkan tubuh mereka dengan api unggun. Baekhyun menghampiri Xiumin yang sedang asik bercanda bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau sudah datang Baekkie-ah? Kau tidak apa? Mukamu pucat sekali. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu ke sini. Maafkan aku." Ujar Xiumin menyesal.

"Hmm.. aku baik-baik saja hyung. Aku hanya pusing tadi. Nanti juga sembuh kok." Jawab Baekhyun

"Hei.. Baekhyun, Xiumin... Ayo kemari! Dagingnya sudah jadi. Ayo makan!" Teriak seseorang tidak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berada. Jongdae.

Semuanya menikmati makan malam mereka. Senyum seang terpampang jelas di ke15 wajah anak muda itu. Menikmati suasana tenang, menikmati kebebasan, dan yang jelas melepas penatnya pelajaran yang selalu menghantui mereka. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat. Sampai-

Awooo~

Awooo~

Awooo~

Semuanya terdiam. Menyadari sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa mereka. Para werewolf datang.

Tubuh Baekhyun membatu. Seharusnya para werewolf itu tidak menghampiri mereka. Tidak biasanya mereka muncul beberapa hari setelah perburuan mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Ia tahu apa mau para werewolf itu. Mereka menginginkan dirinya mati.

Satu...dua... tiga... empat...

Enam werewolf.

Semua orang berjalan mundur. Kecuali Baekhyun. Ia tidak mendengarkan teman-temannya yang meneriakinya untuk menjauh. Tubuhnya seakan beku, tak bisa bergerak.

Seekor werewolf mendekati Baekhyun.

Dan-

BRAK

Werewolf itu melempar Baekhyun dan dalam hitungan detik werewolf itu sudah berubah menjadi manusia. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan menghajarnya. Tak ada yang terluka, kecuali Baekhyun. Bahkan fasilitas party tidak ada yang rusak. Werewolf itu benar-benar hanya mengincar Baekhyun

BUAK

BUK

BRAK

Werewolf itu terus menghajar Baekhyun sampai 2 pria paruh baya menghampiri tempat kejadian dan menahan serangan werewolf itu dan menghajar werewolf lain. Danny dan Erick.

Perkelahian terjadi begitu ricuh. Sampai suara sirine polisi dan ambulance datang.

〰 Flashback off 〰

"Kau juga harus beristirahat Hunnie-ah, besok ajaklah teman-temanmu berkeliling." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne. Arraseo, hyung."

Sehun melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya. Pikirannya penuh dengan para werewolf yang sudah membuat kakaknya terbaring lemah seminggu ini. Seorang Werewolf Hunter bukanlah sepenuhnya manusia. Jika mereka terluka hanya karena sebuah kecelakaan, tubuh mereka akan langsung sembuh paling lambat 3 hari tanpa obat. Namun, ada dua penyebab yang dapat membuat seorang Werewolf Hunter terluka lebih dari 3 hari, vampire dan werewolf.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.45 . Sehun memutuskan untuk langsung tidur dan melepas penatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hun-ah, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita berkemah di hutan? Pasti seru!" Ajak Tao yang langsung disetujui oleh Luhan dan Lay.

"H-hutan?" tanya Sehun gugup.

"Ne! Kita tidak perlu pergi sampai bagian dalam hutannya kok. Oke? Please..."

"Baiklah. Satu malam saja ya. Kita tidak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan Baekhyun hyung."

"YEAY!"

Setelah berdiskusi apa yang akan dibawa untuk kemah nanti malam, Sehun berjalan ke arah taman belakang rumahnya dan duduk di kursi panjang yang menghadap ke sebuah danau. Ia terdiam sampai seseorang menghampirinya dari belakang.

"Baekkie hyung." kaget Sehun.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suranya yang lemah dan infus yang masih menempel di punggung tangannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya kenapa hyung di sini? Hyung masih harus istirahat."

"Tenang saja, besok lusa aku sudah pulih. Aku dengar kalian nanti akan berkemah?"

"Ya. Aku harap kita akan baik-baik saja." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau aku menyuruh paman Denny dan Erick menjaga kalian?"

"Ani. Kami akan baik-baik saja, hyung. Jangan khawatir." Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat dan menatapnya dalam berusaha untuk meyakinkan hyungnya itu.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu ya." Jawab Baekhyun pasrah.

.

.

.

.

Hutan tempat Sehun, Luhan, Lay, dan Tao berkemah.

"Sehun-ah.. aku, Tao, dan Luhan akan membuat tendanya. Bisakah kau mencarikan kayu bakar untuk api unggun?" pinta Lay sambil menyodorkan sebuah senter pada Sehun.

"Oke." Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil senter yang ada di tangan Lay.

Keadaan sore itu tidak begitu gelap. Tapi sebantar lagi sepertinya matahari akan segera tenggelam. Sehun mengambil beberapa kayu bakar yang diminta Lay sampai ia merasa cukup dan berniat kembali ke tempat teman-temannya berada.

DUK

BRAK

Sehun terjatuh, begitu juga dengan beberapa kayu bakar yang –tadinya—ada di tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang pada Sehun sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Sehun bediri.

"A-ah.. iya aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih."

"Aku Kim Jongin. Kebetulan aku lewat dan melihatmu terjatuh di sini." ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum.

"O-ohh.. Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun."

TBC.

Ohya, tolong kalian ngebayangin tubuh werewolfnya itu kayak werewolf yang ada di film Twilight ya. Tau kan?

Makasih ya udah mau baca. Makin banyak review, makin cepet diupdate :D


End file.
